Happy (Horrible) Halloween!
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Short story for Ectober, I hate Dash with a passion and I love halloween, so this was made! Dash is not going to come out of this in good mental health, and the trio are getting a well deserved laugh at his expense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! first chapter story! Hello everyone, I know I haven't posted basically any other stories lately so I decided to write a short chapter story for Ectober, and I promise I will do my best to get more one-shots and short stories out soon. No promises though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom any more than I own halloween. (In case you hadn't guessed, I don't own halloween)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oct30|6:27PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Danny, it'll be fun!" Tucker Foley practically begged his best friend, who was staunchly refusing to accept Tucker's request.  
"No Tuck! For the last time, I am not going to haunt Dash on halloween!" Danny Fenton exclaimed, floating a few feet above his bed in a futile attempt to escape his best friend's pleas.  
"Much as I hate to say this, Tucker's right, it would be funny." The arguing boys other, and more sensible, best friend Samantha (Sam unless you have a death wish) Manson said, looking as though it physically pained her to say this.  
"See Danny, Sam agrees with me!" Tucker said, grabbing at Danny's ankle, which promptly phased out of his grip.  
"How many times do I have to say this, no! I am not haunting Dash! Funny as it might be." Danny said again, "and besides, I stopped using my powers to get back at Dash ages ago."  
"Don't think of it as getting back at Dash, think of it as a... as a _friendly_ prank in the spirit of halloween." Tucker coaxed, earning a Sam worthy death glare from Danny.  
"Really Tucker? That's not gonna work." Sam deadpanned.  
"What is it gonna take to to get you to do this Danny?" Tucker asked, looking up at his floating friend.  
"Vlad telling me not to, I'd do it just to piss him off." Danny growled, eyes flashing green at the thought of the Fruitloop.

"Then what if we got him to tell you not to do it?" Tucker asked, in his opinion this was an amazing and hilarious idea and he wasn't letting it go.  
"If you're holding him against his will, that doesn't count." Danny deadpanned, then added "Although, it would be funny to see his face if you two actually managed to capture him for any length of time. No offense." He added after a glare from Sam.  
"Ugh, fine. But you're no fun." Tucker conceded,  
"look, Tuck, I agree with you that it would be funny, but that's not a good enough reason." Danny said, floating down from the ceiling.  
"I'm proud of you Danny, when you first got your powers you would have been all for this."  
Sam said, smirking lightly at him.  
"Yeah, yeah. Please Danny! What do I have to do to get you to do this?" Tucker begged.  
"I told you, I'm only doing it if Vlad tells me not to." Danny insisted, though his resolve was cracking slightly  
"C'mon Danny! Please! I'm only asking you to do this for one day!" Tucker begged, determined to get Danny to do this.  
"You're gonna keep begging me till I say yes aren't you?" Danny sighed resignedly, and Tucker nodded profusely, then Danny turned to Sam and asked "Are you gonna yell at me if I say yes?"  
"No, Tucker does have a point, it would be funny, and it _is_ halloween." She answered, pursing her lips.  
"Fine, I'll haunt Dash, Tucker. But just this once and only for halloween!" Danny conceded.  
"Yes!" Tucker celebrated.  
"But how are we gonna pull this off?" Sam asked. "We?" Danny asked. "Well duh, I'm not letting you two have all the fun." She grinned, and repeated her question.  
"Well, I was thinking that we could… "


	2. Plans Unfold

**Second chapter! Time for their plans to unfold… Hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oct31|7:32AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey losers!" Dash exclaimed as he walked up to Sam and Tucker. "Where's Fen-toad? I wanna—why are you crying?" He continued callously, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the tear tracks on their faces.  
"He's in the hospital Dash, accidentally got into one of his parents experiments last night and it blew up in has face, literally. He's in critical condition." Sam snarled, more tears leaking from her lilac eyes.  
"Oh, well that sucks. Hey! Maybe he could go as a ghost for halloween!" Dash joked, and he walked back over to his friends as Sam narrowed her eyes.  
"Well, I suddenly don't feel so bad about this." Danny growled from next to Tucker, making the boy jump nearly three feet in the air. "C'mon, how much longer till I'm announced dead? I wanna get on with the haunting."  
"Once we're in class, Lancer needs to know so he doesn't think you're skipping, and so _we_ can be excused to record everything." Sam said, her tone switching from patient to delighted at the last part.  
"Fine." Danny grumbled, then fell silent.  
Sam and Tucker did their best to keep straight faces on their way to english class, but both had to duck into the restroom once to laugh quietly.  
"Ahh, Miss Manson, Mister Foley, glad you decided to show up on time today, though it seems Mister Fenton did not join you. Where is he?"  
"He's, he's in the hospital Mr. Lancer, his parents would have called you but they're worried about them and it slipped their minds." Tucker mumbled, Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow skeptically.  
"And why is Mister Fenton in the hospital?" He asked, and Tucker was opening his mouth to respond when the phone on his desk rang.  
"Who is it?" "Oh, Hello Miss Fenton" The silence rang for a minute as Jazz spoke, and when Lancer responded his voice was quiet and solemn. "I'm very sorry, of course I'll excuse them." He turned to Sam and Tucker, who had gotten the gist of the conversation and started to cry again.  
"You are excused, I will inform the principal of this."  
As soon as Sam and Tucker were out of the school they broke into fits of laughter.  
"That went _way_ better than I thought it would!" Tucker laughed, and Danny grinned as he appeared, the near constant spark of mischief in his eyes igniting and turning into a wildfire of chaos, he was going to enjoy this.

—Linebreak—

Will all students please report to the auditorium now. Principal Ishiyama's voice rang through the speakers, and the students glanced at each other in confusion.  
"Wonder what's going on." Dash mumbled to Paulina as they got up from their seats and followed the throng of students to the auditorium. The morning's events still fresh in his mind. He had showed up to school, punched around a few nerds, chatted with his friends and then headed over to Fenton's locker for his daily beating. But when he got there Manson and Foley had told him Fenton was dying, and then there was that phone call from Fenton's (really cute) older sister that Mr. Lancer got, and Manson and Foley had left in tears. Now everyone was being called to the auditorium for an announcement, what was happening?  
"I don't know, maybe it's got something to do with the losers, they were acting weird this morning, and I think one of the was missing." The Latina girl suggested, pulling out her compact.  
"Yeah, Fenton wasn't there this morning." He affirmed, slipping into a seat.  
"Students, I am sad to inform you that Daniel Fenton has passed away." Principal Ishiyama said when everyone had quieted down, and almost everyone's jaws dropped in shock.  
Danny Fenton was dead? The kid who grew up in a house full of ectoplasm and other dangerous things, who took beatings that would have left many other people bedridden for at least a day like he had tripped and stubbed his toe?! It had been a while since anyone viewed him as a 'wimp' per say, and now he was dead. What?  
"School will end early today, you will continue your classes as normal until lunch, then you are free to leave."  
"Will there be a funeral for him?" Asked a, rather nervous, nerd who shared Danny's love of astronomy.  
"Yes, I believe so, but I do not know when it will be." The principal said, and the student body nodded numbly, getting up and filing out of the auditorium.  
Dash hung back for a second, still stunned. Fenton, was dead? His favorite punching bag was just… gone? He shook his head to clear it and made to get up, but a thin layer of ice was pinning his arms to the chair. A laugh echoed through the auditorium and a pair of glowing, ice blue eyes appeared next to Dash as the temperature of the room dropped.  
 _"_ _Hey Dash!"_ A voice said cheerfully, serving only to frighten him further. He screamed, bolted up from the chair and made his name quite fitting as he ran out of the auditorium. Danny laughed as Sam and Tucker exited their hiding spot and stopped recording.  
"That was awesome!" Sam exclaimed, laughing so hard she was beginning to tear up.  
 _"_ _This is going to be the best halloween ever!"_ Danny said, with a grin so wide it nearly reached his ears, literally.


	3. Poor, poor Dash

**Dash is gonna end up in a mental institution... Ok not really, ohh! That would be a good chapter, but the story is already finished so...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oct31|10:46AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude? What's up? You've been acting all weird since they announced Fenton's death earlier." Ryan said as he and Dash changed into their gym clothes.  
"Somethin' weird happened after the announcement, the room got all cold and my arms started  
freezing to the chair, and I swear I heard someone say my name." Dash said, and his friend responded "You don't think it was, Fenton's ghost? Do you? I mean, this is Amity Park."  
Dash balked at the idea, if Fenton had come back as a ghost, who knew what he'd do to him?  
"Ahh Shit! Do you know what he'd do to me?" Dash worried as his imagination came up with all sorts of awful things.  
"Maybe you should ask the Fentons for some ghost weapons, just in case?" Ryan suggested, albeit hesitantly.  
"No way dude, even if his parents were right he's still a loser, and they're still crazy." He said angrily, he didn't need the Fentons help! He was Dash Baxter, he shouldn't let a stupid ghost scare him. Even if that ghost happened to be his favorite punching dummy in life, and could apparently control ice. He might need those weapons….  
Danny laughed silently as he watched Dash's conversation, using a recently acquired power that allowed him to sense emotions, and feed off of them if he so wished. He had only used the latter half of that power once or twice, but had already found that joy and fear were his favorites, and hate was absolutely disgusting. He could feel the fear radiating off of Dash very clearly, the jock was scared out of his skin and Danny had barely done anything yet!  
He waited till he heard the bell for gym ring then slipped through the wall to watch everyone gather around Ms. Tetslaff, awaiting whatever she had in store for them.  
 _"_ _Dash! I want talk to you!"_ He taunted quietly, and the class looked up, startled. Dash's eyes went wide and he let out a squeak.  
"Who's there?" Ms. Tetslaff asked warily as Danny jumped down from his perch silently.  
 _"_ _An old student, I doubt you'll remember me, you never liked me much, to 'weak'."_ He chuckled, the sound only serving to scare everyone more. Fear was just pouring out of them, and he was gladly eating it up.

"Who are you?" Valerie asked, she had been hit hard with the news that Danny had died, he had been her boyfriend after all.  
 _"_ _Well I am disappointed, I would have thought at least you would remember me Val. You did break up with me to protect me from ghosts after all, kind of ironic now, isn't it?"_ He said playfully, only feeling slightly guilty for partially letting her secret out.  
"Da-Danny?" She mumbled, focusing on the shimmer of ice beginning to cover the walls and floor.  
 _"_ _The one and only, Now, I advise you all move before you get stuck in here."_ He said, and no-one needed telling twice.  
 _"_ _Ah ah ah, not you."_ He reprimanded Dash, freezing his feet to the floor.  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked hesitantly. Danny grinned as he let his invisibility drop, and Dash would have screamed if his mouth hadn't been frozen over.  
 _"_ _Like the new look? It's a little bloody for my taste but I'm sure I'll adjust"_ Danny said lightheartedly as he spun in a circle. His normally clean, neat black hair was unkempt and spattered with blood and an ugly green substance that Dash didn't recognize, his white and red t-shirt was mostly brown with dried blood and clung to his skin, his pants were ripped, and his feet were bare. What scared Dash most however was the chunks of missing flesh on his abdomen, unhidden by his burnt and blood soaked shirt, and the raw, angry skin on his arms, legs and face. He looked like a bomb had gone off right in front of him, just, more gruesome.

 _"_ _Don't worry Dash, I'm not out to kill you, you made my life hell till the the day I died, and I intend to do the same."_ Danny assured, allowing the ice covering the room to melt, and the ice covering Dash's feet and mouth. Dash ran to the door, and Danny shot a small ecto-blast at him from behind. Danny giggled and said _"just a taste of what's coming, it is Halloween after all…"_


	4. I Have Run Out of Chapter Names

**Wow, the fourth chapter** **already, can't believe the story is almost over! What to you guys think so far?**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oct31|6:23PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dash, honey? Is something wrong? You've been acting strange since you got home." Dash's mom said through his bedroom door.  
"I'm fine mom, just doing homework!" He yelled back, though in reality he was hiding under his covers.  
"Ok, let me know if you need any help! And remember, you have a party to go to tonight!" She reminded him before retreating down the stairs.  
"Ah Shit! I forgot about that." Dash mumbled to himself. "I can not go to that party with Fenton's ghost following me around, he'll make me look like an idiot!" **Yes Dash, when there is a vindictive ghost after you the first thing you need to worry about is your reputation, not your life or well-being. Obviously.  
** "I've got to get rid of him somehow. I know! I'll call Phantom! It's his job to deal with stray ghosts right? Now how do I contact him?" He darted over to his computer, grabbing his blanket on the way, and searched up 'how to contact ghosts' and clicked on the first link, which happened to be a list of ways to contact spirits. The first one was a ouija board, which looked the easiest.  
"Hey mom!" He yelled down the stairs. "Do we have a ouija board?"  
"What?" His mom yelled back, and he put down his blanket and walked out onto the landing.  
"I said, do we have a ouija board?" He yelled again, and she yelled back, "Yeah, I think there's one in the attic. But why do you need one?" Dash scrambled to think of an excuse that wouldn't make him look stupid. "Uhh, extra credit! They want us to contact a ghost, just to get an idea of what they're like up close."  
"Alright, but be careful!" His mom yelled.  
"Yeah yeah, will do! Oh, great! I've got a creepy ghost after me and I have to go into the attic." Dash complained to himself as he pulled down the trapdoor.  
"Ok, where is that damn thing… Ahh! Found it." He quickly grabbed the board and left the attic, making sure not to drop it.  
"Alright, let's do this." He said confidently, after getting everything set up.  
"Umm, hello? Is anyone there?" He asked, feeling a little stupid.

Danny chuckled as he watched Dash get the board set up, those things didn't actually work, but it would be fun to mess with him.  
"Umm, hello? Is anyone there?" Dash asked hesitantly, and Danny walked over to him from the other side of the room, having already changed into Phantom, and slowly moved the planchet to the 'yes'.  
"I-I want to talk to Phantom, can you help me?" Dash asked, and Danny was pleasantly surprised at how well Dash was taking this, just made it all the more fun later. He carefully moved the planchet from the 'yes' to the 'I' then the 'a' then the 'm', 'p' 'h' 'a' 'n' 't' 'o' 'm'.  
"Great! So why don't you show up?" Dash asked, looking really excited.  
 _"I thought it'd be fun to mess with you, people barely ever use these things anymore, and it's fun to mess around with the people who do, they don't work obviously, but anyway, I don't think you called me here for a chat, at least I hope you didn't. For a dead kid I've got a very busy schedule."_ He said, doing a few flips in the air.  
"Yeah, I mean no! I-I need your help. See, this kid I used to bully died today, and he's decided he's gonna make my life miserable till the day I die too, can you please get rid of him?" Dash almost begged, and Danny had to work hard to conceal a smile.  
 _"Has he threatened you? Like, said he was going to kill you or someone you are about?"_ Danny asked nonchalantly, Fighting back a grin when Dash responded with a negative.  
"Well, no. All he said was that he was going to make my life hell, like I did to him."  
 _"Then I'm sorry, but I won't help you. From the sounds of it this kid isn't actually very dangerous, and from what you said about bulling him this sounds like you kinda deserve this. If things get out of hand I'll come stop him, but as long as he's not bothering me and not killing anyone or destroying anything I don't see the problem, he's just following his obsession, and it's not good to stop a ghost from doing that."_ Danny explained, and then faded into invisibility as Dash sputtered indignantly.  
 _"_ _Calling the resident ghost hunter on me Dash? I'm appalled, I thought you considered me a threat."_ Danny teased, and Dash paled.  
"Oh no. L-look, Danny I'm sorry, r-really, really sorry, I-I swear I'll stop beating people up if you'l just leave me alone."  
 _"_ _Hmm, no can do Dash, Phantom was right about two things, this is my obsession, and it's very, very dangerous to stop a ghost from following their obsession, the one thing my parents were right about."_ He spat out, and Dash's brain caught registered what he said.  
"H-how did you know what Phantom said?" He asked, and Danny laughed.  
 _"_ _Because Dash, when you use a ouija board you summon an evil spirit, the good ones can't feel the pull of the black magic used to make them, that wasn't Phantom."  
_ Major lie, though it was technically Phantom, but there is no magic in those boards. Danny grinned and let his invisibility drop, still in Phantom form, but as mangled as Fenton. Slowly, slowly he shifted back, till he was completely Fenton, a few stray white hairs being the only indication that he had changed at all.  
"H-how did y-you…?"  
 _"_ _Oh, it's very simple Dash, ghosts acquire powers based on their obsession, and their energy level, my energy is reasonably high, and my obsession is to make your life hell. I'm not going anywhere."_ Danny said, _Well, till tomorrow morning._ he added silently.  
"S-so what are you gonna do?" Dash said as confidently as he could.  
 _"_ _Simple, I'm going to embarrass you and beat you up like you did to me."_ That did it, Dash screamed, full out screamed, and ran down the stairs and out of his house.  
Danny followed idly, popping up behind Dash whenever he stopped to catch his breath, and going _"Boo!"_ After half an hour or so of this, Danny got board and let Dash just run.  
"Oh man! Wait till this gets on the internet! It'll be hilarious!" Tucker half laughed, half wheezed as he and Sam walked up next to Danny.  
 _"_ _What? Amity Park bully runs from ghost who wants to rip him apart? Yeah, sounds funny."_ Danny said condescendingly, but with a smile on his lips.  
"Can't believe Halloween is almost over already, are you gonna get one more scare in?" Sam asked as Danny let up the ghost look.

 _"_ _Nah, I think seeing me up and walking around tomorrow might be enough to kill the guy without scaring him any more."_


	5. The End

**Man, I can't believe it's the last chapter already, happy halloween!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nov1|7:15PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dash! Time for school!" Dash's mom yelled up the stairs, and said boy groaned and reluctantly shoved off his blankets. As he woke up the last days events flooded back to him and he immediately threw a blanket over himself, looking around for anything ghostly. After a few minutes he deemed his room safe. He got dressed and walked down stairs to have breakfast.  
"Are you ok sweetie? You were acting a little strange last night. You ran out of the house screaming and didn't come back till ten." His mom said as she set his food down in front of him.  
"The stupid board scared me, that's all." He mumbled, finishing his food and grabbing his backpack.  
"Ok. I won't be here when you get back from school, your father and I are going to a event for his job." She told him, he grunted in response.

—Linebreak—

Dash gulped as he walked into the school, eyes darting around, looking for a sign of anything ghostly.  
"Hey Dude! Did you get that ghost thing sorted?" Ryan asked, and Dash jumped a good two feet in the air.  
"Don't do that! No, stupid ghost is still haunting me." Dash growled, and Ryan clapped him on the back and said "I'm sure he'll get bored eventually, I mean, till he does he can't do anything else, that'd get pretty annoying." Dash frowned but went along with it. As they approached their lockers however he decided to go look at Fenton's locker to see if there were any nerds nearby, pushing them around or a few minutes should cheer him up.  
 _"Oh hey Dash, come to punch me around again? What now, didn't study for a test?"_ A snarky voice said, and Dash screamed. He screamed even louder when he realized who said it.  
"F-Fenton! Y-y-you, Ahhhh!"  
 _"_ _What's up with him?"_ Danny asked Ryan, who whimpered and backed away.  
"C'mon Danny, we gotta get to class!" Tucker called him, and Danny responded _"I'll be there in a minute, let me grab something from my locker."  
_ Tucker looked at Sam and she shrugged. Neither of them acknowledged the blood soaking his t-shirt, after all, halfas only have two forms, and they can't change how either one looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Well, what do you think? This is my first chapter story and I'd like your opinions on it, so please review. (First time I've ever asked that, feels weird). Also, I like to hear what you think about the ending, spooky right?**


End file.
